totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czy ja jestem w zoo?
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 21 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Finałowa szóstka dotarła do połączenia drużyn. Osiedliliśmy się w nowym miejscu, gdzie nasi uczestnicy wydają się mieć całkiem dobrze. Kitty zamieszkała z Mike'm, Max z Topherem, a Jo z własnym cieniem. Czy Max wykradł dobrą kartę? Czy Jo się dowie? Czy Mike i Kitty, nie no dobra, to jest program od 12 lat. Okej, zaczynamy kolejny odcinek Total Drama; Luna Island. Dysozytornia (Nowa rezydencja Chrisa) 'Szef: ' Ale fart, że udało nam się to wszystko tutaj przytargać. 'Chris: ' Ahh, żyć nie umierać. Program leci, kasiora leci. Czego chcieć więcej? 'Szef: ' Urlopu. 'Chris: ' Racja. Słuchaj, mógłbyś przejąć na 2 odcinki moją robotą. Chris wstaje i zamierza się spakować, ale Szef go zatrzymuje. 'Szef: ' Nie. Odpoczniesz po programie. 'Chris: ' Racja. Myślę, co by tutaj wymyślić dla naszych uczestników. 'Szef: ' To Ty myśl, a ja pójdę im przygotować śniadanie. Domek/pokój nr 2 'Max: ' Topher, wstawaj. 'Topher: ' Co jest? Patrzy na zegarek. 'Topher: ' Stary, jest 5 rano. 'Max: ' Musisz to zobaczyć (PZ 'Topher: ') Co może być ważniejsze od drzemki? Max wyciaga z kieszeni kartę pamięci. Topher zrywa się z łóżka. 'Topher: ' Co? Serio, udało Ci się, jak? 'Max: ' Bułka z masłem. 'Topher: ' Mogę teraz osobiście wygarnąć Jo, co o niej myślę. (PZ 'Topher: ') Dostanie taką nauczkę, że nie pozbiera się. Ja i Max musimy tylko coś wymyślić. Pokój nr 1 Dzwoni budzik Jo. 'Jo: ' Oho, 5 rano. Jo wstaje, 'Jo: ' Czas na poranne ćwi... Jo zauważa bałagan na podłodze. (PZ 'Jo: ') Zabiję tego, kto grzebał mi w rzeczach. 'Jo: ' AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Pokój nr 2 'Max: ' Oj, chyba się już dowiedziała. 'Topher: ' Idziemy do niej? 'Max: ' Jasne Przybili piątkę. (PZ 'Max: ') To jest ten dzień. Pokój nr 1 Max i Topher wchodzą do pokoju Jo. 'Topher: ' Oj, co za bałagan. Nie nauczyli Cię w domu porządku? 'Jo: ' A Wy tu czego? 'Topher: ' A nic, tak przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy w zoo wszystko w porządku. 'Jo: ' A w chlewie wszystko w porządku? 'Topher: ' Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Po za tym, tutaj jest jak w chlewie. 'Max: ' Dokładnie. 'Jo: ' A Ciebie ktoś pierdoło prosił o zdanie. Jo stawia się do niego z pięściami. 'Topher: ' Odwal się od niego. Równego od siebie nie pobijesz co? 'Jo: ' Przegiąłeś kutafonie. 'Max: ' O, ale się boimy. 'Topher: ' Właśnie. Obaj stoją pewni siebie. 'Jo: ' Właśnie w tym momencie wszystko Twoje upokarzające zdjęcia i filmiki, lądują w sieci. 'Topher: ' Żałosna jesteś. Spadamy Max. Max i Topher wyszli. 'Jo: ' Żałośni to Wy jesteście. Kurczę, jak ja znajdę tą kartę wśród tego bałaganu. Jo zaczyna sprzątać. Po chwili. 'Jo: ' Jest. Pokój nr 2 'Topher: ' Udało nam się Max. 'Max: ' Wygraliśmy. 'Topher: ' Za zwycięstwo. 'Max: ' Za zwycięstwo. Wznieśli toast. Stołówka Szef szykuje śniadanie dla zawodników. 'Szef: ' Następnie wbij 2 jajka (czyta) Szef wykonuje polecenie. Nagle wchodzi Chris z tabletem, który śmieje się, ze aż mu łzy z oczy płyną. 'Chris: ' Szefie, musisz to zobaczyć. 'Szef: ' Co tam masz? 'Chris: ' W roli głównej. Topher Chris pokazuje tablet Szefowi. Po chwili obaj się śmieją. Szef się tarza po ziemi. (PZ 'Chris: ') HAHAHA, ja nie mogę. Co za obciach. Żałosny ten Topher. (PZ 'Szef: ') HAHAHA (tarza się). Brzuch mnie już boli. Pokój nr 2 Max i Topher nie są jeszcze niczego świadomi. 'Max: ' Dobra, czas się przewietrzyć. 'Topher: ' Idę z Tobą. 'Max: ' Spoko. Korytarz Obaj wyszli na korytarz. Po drodze spotykają śmiejących się Chrisa i Szefa. 'Chris: ' O, idzie nasza ofiara losu. 'Szef: ' HAhAAHA 'Topher: ' A im co? 'Max: ' Nie wiem. 'Chris: ' Topher, jak tam Twój basen? 'Chris i Szef: ' HAAAHAHHAHAHAH 'Topher: ' Co Ty znów pierdolisz? 'Chris: ' Lubisz sobie skakać na główkę? Obaj znów się śmieją. 'Topher: ' Pokaż no ten tablet. Topher zabiera Chrisowi tablet, a ten łzy ze śmiechu przeciera. Tymczasem Szef ląduje na podłodze. 'Max: ' Czy tylko ja nie wiem, o co tu chodzi. Na ekranie tabletu, pokazuje się filmik, w którym biegnący Topher nagle potyka się i wpada głową do szamba. 'Topher: ' Zaraz, przecież to jest ;( 'Max: ' O co tu chodzi. Topher wchodzi na profil Jo, na portalu społecznościowym. 'Topher: ' To nie możliwe. Tu są te wszystkie rzeczy, którymi mówiła, że mnie upokorzy. No nie i jeszcze to zdjęcie przed krzakiem ;( 'Max: ' Ale wykradliśmy jej kartę. Właściwie ja wykradłem. 'Topher: ' Pokaż no to. Topher zabiera Maxowi kartę, po czym wkłada ją do tabletu Chrisa. Na ekranie pokazują się zdjęcia Bricka z serduszkami. 'Topher: ' AGRRR. TY PIERDOLONY CYMBALE TY. Topher stuknął Maxa w łeb. 'Topher: ' To nie moja karta IDIOTO. 'Max: ' Co Ty gadasz? Topher pokazuje mu zawartość karty. 'Max: ' Yyy... 'Chris: ' Dobra, Szefie, spadamy stąd. 'Max: ' Topher, ja chciałem dobrze. 'Topher: ' Jesteś idiotą. Zaufałem Ci, że mi pomożesz. Tymczasem Jo wychodzi z łazienki. 'Jo: ' No weź, przecież zdobyłeś tyle komentarzy. Jesteś sławny. 'Topher: ' Zamknij się podła suko! 'Jo: ' A karakan, nie powinien iść do przedszkola? 'Max: ' Masz to w tej chwili usunąć! Wszyscy zaczynają się na siebie drzeć. 'Jo: ' Ty zamknij tą mordę, durniu. 'Topher: ' Właśnie. 'Max: ' Oboje jesteście siebie warci. 'Topher: ' Ty mnie do tej chorej psychicznie baby nie porównuj. To Wy jesteście siebie warci. 'Jo: ' O Ty zjebany zawszony pajacu. Jo rzuca się na Tophera. Max chce ich rozdzielić 'Topher: ' Spierdalaj z tymi nieumytymi łapami. 'Max: ' Do mnie to? 'Topher: ' Do Was. 'Jo: ' Straciłeś kumpla ćwoku. 'Max: ' Topher, Ty też jesteś idiotą, bo sam mogłeś pójść po kartę. 'Topher: ' Ty się uparłeś że mnie wyręczysz. 'Jo: ' Teraz cała Kanada będzie miała z Ciebie polewkę. 'Topher: ' Ty serio dostaniesz w ryja. Topher rzuca się na Jo. Zaczyna się bójka. 'Topher: ' To już Max bije mocniej. 'Jo: ' Od Ciebie. 'Max: ' O nie. Max przyłącza się do bójki. Cała trójka się tłucze. (na ekranie widać ten kurz, jak przy bójkach). Pokój nr 3 Kitty nie może spać od tych krzyków. Przewraca oczami 'Kitty: ' Jest 6:30, a Ci się drą na całą wyspę. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Jestem niewyspana. I przez to dzisiaj też nie będę. Kitty podchodzi do Mike. 'Kitty: ' Mike, Mike, obudź się. Mike otwiera oczy. 'Mike: ' Co, co się dzieje? 'Kitty: ' Na zewnątrz coś się dzieje. Korytarz Kitty i Mike stoją przed drzwiami do swojego pokoju. Gdzieś dalej na korytarzu, Jo, Max i Topher skończyli już bójkę, ale drą się nadal na siebie. Jeden przekrzykuje drugiego i nic nie można z tego zrozumieć. 'Mike: ' I... to była Twoja drużyna? 'Kitty: ' Ta... 'Mike: ' Współczuję Ci. 'Kitty: ' Nie ma za co. (PZ 'Mike: ') Czy ja jestem w zoo? Stołówka 'Kitty: ' Hmmm, ale ładnie pachnie. 'Mike: ' Czyżby Szef? 'Kitty: ' Nie, Szef tak nie gotuje. Może Fatih? <3 'Mike: ' Mój ziomek z drużyny. Sorki, że na niego głosowałem, ale wiesz. 'Kitty: ' Spoko, kogoś musiałeś wybrać. 'Mike: ' To może tosty. 'Kitty: ' Chętnie. (PZ 'Kitty: ') Reszta niech się kłóci. To wyrzutki społeczne. Na szczęście doszło do połączenia drużyn w samą porę, bo bez Emmy, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła. Kitty i Mike jedzą tosty. 'Kitty: ' Wyborne. 'Mike: ' Racja. Choć do tych z Podróży Gwiazd im wiele brakuje. 'Kitty: ' Ja ich nie jadłam, więc nie mogę porównać. 'Mike: ' Szkoda, że nie wziąłem na wynos. 'Kitty: ' Pewnie i tak minąłby im termin przydatności do spożycia. 'Mike: ' A te do kiedy mają 'Kitty: ' Hmmm Kitty patrzy na opakowanie. 'Kitty: ' Grudzień 2017 Tymczasem do stołówki wchodzi Szef i Chris, którzy targają za uszy (a wraz z tym wprowadzają do stołówki) pewną trójkę. (chyba wiadomo kogo). 'Jo: ' Ała, puść mnie. 'Szef: ' Morda. 'Topher: ' Ał, Chris, to boli. 'Chris: ' Ma boleć. Szef i Chris puścili całą trójkę, a Ci siedli na krzesłach. 'Chris: ' I co, zadowoleni jesteście z siebie/ 'Topher: ' Ja nie. 'Jo: ' A ja tak. 'Max: ' A ja odmawiam odpowiedzi na to pytanie. 'Szef: ' Kretynami jesteście. Jak Wy wyglądacie (wszyscy byli poobijani). 'Jo: ' Srak. 'Max: ' Zamknij się. 'Topher: ' Ty zaraz dostaniesz patelnią. Szef w tym momencie rzucił w niego patelnią. 'Chris: ' Mogliście robić z siebie błaznów jak Kitty i Mike. Oni przynajmniej nie robią nikomu krzywdy. 'Kitty: ' Ej... 'Mike: ' Tylko nie błaznów. 'Kitty: ' Właśnie. 'Chris: ' Dobra, zjedzcie śniadanie. Oczywiście Wasza trójka za karę dostanie tylko odpadki. I widzimy się przed moją nową rezydencją. Przed willą Chrisa 'Kitty: ' Czyżby wyzwanie. 'Mike: ' Pewnie tak. 'Chris: ' Spójrzcie w górę. Na dachu pokazuje się kot Chrisa. 'Mike: ' Jak on tam wlazł? 'Kitty: ' Biedak, nie może zejść. 'Chris: ' Właśnie, to jest Wasze zadanie. Ściągnąć go z tego dachu, dowolną metodą. Kto zrobi to pierwszy i nie uszkodzi mojego kota, wygra. 'Jo: ' Ja tam słyszałam, ze koty zawsze spadają na 4 łapy. 'Kitty: ' Nie odzywaj się dopóki nie wylecisz. 'Chris: ' Błagam pomóżcie mu (proszę) 'Kitty: ' Zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy. 'Mike: ' To do dzieła. 'Chris: ' Stop. 'Topher: ' Co znowu? 'Chris: ' Czas antenowy nam się skończył. Tak więc, kto uratuje mojego kota? Kto wyleci? I kto jutro dostanie wpierdol. O tym już w następnym odcinku Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island